


Hate the Sin, Love the Sinner

by wayward_s



Series: Seijoh Week 2020! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6: Movies, Gen, Guess Who Hasn't Seen the Lion King, Humour, Seijoh Week 2020, Team Bonding, and banter, and im surprised someone didn't get punched tbh, bus rides, just boys being boys, just dudes being guys, there's just so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_s/pseuds/wayward_s
Summary: Tooru refrains from tugging his hair from his scalp.This team was a complete nightmare.
Series: Seijoh Week 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Hate the Sin, Love the Sinner

Though Tooru wants to believe that the words coming out of Makki-Makki’s mouth are fake, that it’s a sick and twisted joke that he’ll make him feel guilty for ever believing.

But there’s no light in Makki’s eyes as he speaks, not even the tell-tale sign of his eyebrow twitching to show that he’s lying.

“What do you _mean_ you’ve never watched ‘The Lion King’?”

There’s a lull in the ambient chatter that once filled the bus, and all eyes steadily found their way to the third year wing spiker sitting in the seats behind their captain and vice captain.

Makki, in all his apathetic glory, shrugs his shoulders.

“Just never watched it as a kid.”

“But you’re eighteen _now_ .” Tooru counters, letting his phone fall into his lap while he pulls the earbud from his ear. “You could have watched it - _should_ have watched it.”

“I was into ‘Jungle Emperor’. It's the same thing." 

"No it-" 

"He's got a point." 

The speed that Tooru's head whips around to face Iwaizumi is inhuman - Karasuno #10 levels of mach speed. 

"It's _not_ the same thing. Kimba doesn't have 'Hakuna Matata'." 

"I mean 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' was right there but sure, pop off." Comes Watari's distant reply, and Tooru waves a finger of approval at the libero. 

"Watacchi gets it." His gaze is still burning a hole into Iwaizumi's head, the spiker still watching the phone as it plays the point of contention. "Iwa-chan you should be more enraged. You _love_ ‘The Lion King’." 

He nods absentmindedly. "I think you're allowed to have movies you've never watched, regardless of how popular they are."

"You're false, but it's cute you think you're right." 

"I've never watched ‘Blade Runner’." 

It's dread that creeps up and down Tooru's veins as he stares at his best friend. He searches for a lie in the green irises but there's nothing there. 

It's the truth. 

He means his admission. 

But-

"You've read 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep' and loved it, what do you _mean_ -" He can't stop the way his throat closes up and his voice strains in disbelief. 

Of all the ways Iwaizumi has hurt Tooru of the years, this is by far the worst. He’s sure of it.

"Ok, I can forgive never watching ‘The Lion King’," Yahaba pointedly ignores the pained noise from his captain as he pipes up from the back of the bus, "but ‘ _Blade Runner’_? I draw a line, Iwaizumi-senpai." 

The thinly veiled anger of the junior setter's words does little to calm him, but the solidarity is there and really that's all Tooru needs right now. 

Mattsun's eyes appear over the headrest, his gaze locking with the second year. "Coming from the kid who admitted last year that he has never watched any of ‘The Matrix’-" 

"What do you _mean_ you've _never_ watched ‘The Matrix’!?"

Tooru exclaims, hand on his chest as he pushes up so he is head and shoulders above the seats. Towards the front of the bus, Kindaichi has done the same. 

The setter mentally sighs, he could always trust in Kindaichi to-

"Kindaichi had never watched ‘A Goofy Movie’." 

'I take it back,' Tooru thinks to himself quickly, 'Kunimi is my only son now.' 

He turns to stare at the first year, who is paling under the withering stare of his upperclassman. There's scrambling from the back of the bus, the faint sound of a seatbelt unclicking as-

"Ok, no, ‘A Goofy Movie’ is a phenomenal movie with an iconic tracklist and I will not have-" 

"Kunimi has never watched ‘Titanic;!"

Kindaichi yells over the top of Watari, staring down at the top of his best friend's head. 

Tooru senses Mattsun behind them tense. "I beg your pardon?" 

"I fall asleep during it." Kunimi's rebuttal rings out, as monotone and deadpan as he always is.

And while Kunimi and sleeping through films is not exactly a foreign concept, especially in reference to a movie that is three hours long, Tooru can't help but shake his head. 

"I can't believe I'm losing _both_ of my kids today." He wheezes, leaning his upper body on the cold glass of the window. Tooru shakes his head. "And we're a month away from the Spring InterHigh… Where will I place my unwavering trust now?" 

There’s a half beat of silence. 

"Don't act all high and mighty, Shittykawa. You never watched ‘Dead Poets Society’."

Tooru does not waver under the pointed stars some of his underclassmen are giving him. He remains resolute, stoic, even after Iwaizumi had thrown him under the bus so blatantly. 

‘You can get out of this,’ he thinks to himself, ‘you’ve fought yourself out of worse situations. This is a piece of cake.’

“I’m not the one who fell asleep during ‘Independence Day’ and didn’t see me watching ‘Dead Poets Society’ right after.”

Iwaizumi winces as the setter jabs a finger into the crown of his head accusingly, grip tightening on the phone Tooru abandoned to be Outraged™. 

“I watched it _eventually_.” He grumbles. “I don’t trust that you watched ‘Dead Poets Society’ on your own.”

Tooru hadn’t. 

But Iwa-chan didn’t need to know that.

There’s a sharp tongue click from the very back of the bus, and Tooru sees the movement from the corner of his eye.

“I’ve never respected Iwaizumi more.”

Yahaba scoffs. “He hasn’t watched ‘Blade Runner’.”

"Yahaba you have never watched ‘Cool Runnings’." 

Yahaba's eyes widened as he whips around, scandalised. 

"How did you _know_?" 

Kyoutani looks him up and down once, all before shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't. Just assumed." 

Tooru refrains from tugging his hair from his scalp.

_This team was a complete nightmare._

This training camp was a lost cause.

Tooru jabbed a finger against Makki’s forehead, leaning in with a sneer as he stared dead centre into the dark irises of the spiker.

"What other films haven't you seen, _Heathen-maki_ Takahiro." 

He blinks, unperturbed.

"’The Godfather’."

Silence. 

Tooru nods. And there’s a brief murmur of agreement across the team watching the encounter.

No one can blame him. 

It seems they haven’t watched ‘The Godfather’, either. 

There’s a growl of discontent, _somewhere_ , and 

"Once we get off the bus, you're all doing 100 serves."

Tooru flinches as he slowly faces forward. 

Coach Mizoguchi doesn’t look back at them, but Coach Irihata is. There’s a fear in his eyes, and it doesn’t take long to see that their senior coach is drawn tight like a bowstring.

And slowly, _so slowly_ , Tooru slinks back into his seat, Kindaichi and Yahaba quickly follow suit as he does. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t look up as he offers the forgotten headphone. Tooru doesn’t say anything. Instead he clicks his seatbelt back into the buckle and trains his stare on the screen Iwaizumi was holding. 

They _just_ reached ‘I Just Can’t Wait To Be King’.

Tooru sighed.

 _This would do for now_.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng so close to the end holy _shiiiit_
> 
> im uhming and ahhing about day 7 because im running behind schedule but it'll be out when its out.


End file.
